


The Fall of an Empire

by mortytheestallion



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortytheestallion/pseuds/mortytheestallion
Summary: You meet Rick at a party.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 20





	The Fall of an Empire

Rick has an eye for pretty things, and when you’re in his line of sight there’s no getting out. We had met at a party, one I was dragged to by my younger sister, it’ll be fun — come on you never go out!  
It was easy for Jessica, there was just something about her that drew people in. I often wonder what it was about me that drew Rick in, he would never tell me but I knew he was intoxicated. Drunk on a feeling.

I don’t think I could call it love and I don’t really think Rick can truly love anything or anyone. I would like to be wrong — I want to be wrong — but sometimes when Rick grabs Morty just a little too rough or kisses me a little too hard: the veil falls. The ornate illusion crumbles before my eyes, the rose colored glasses are shattered and my world disintegrates. 

But just as fast as it crashes down, he pulls me back in. With the gentle grab of my wrist and a hand on the small of my back I’m his all over again. I display the pretty bruises he leaves along my collarbones and the branding of hand-shaped bruises peak ever so slightly above my skirt.

“I love you,” I whisper into the night, not often, not for a reply, but a reaction.

His body tenses as we remain for mere moments, I, the fool and he the magician. Once I think I heard him say it back ever so loud, but if so it was only for my entertainment. To keep me complicit, content.  
That’s the thing about Rick, he craves control, he needs it like a drowning man needs air. Maybe I was the last thing within his grasp as his world crumbled around him, but he had shut me out just one too many times away. Too many no’s, too many go away’s, too many I don’t need you’s.

Life was so simple before Rick, but it was boring. I had never felt beautiful until Rick was stumbling over his words to talk to me. I was naive to think so, I might as well had it tattooed across my forehead. I knew it, Rick knew it. 

We had made eye contact as I passed the couch to top off my drink, my parents had decided I was Jessica’s chaperone, their own personal babysitter. What they didn’t know is she wouldn’t listen to me and I wouldn’t watch her but as long as we showed up together there wasn’t a worry in the world.

Just as I had turned my gaze a calloused hand had grabbed the wrist of my free hand and pulled, I was face to face with Rick Sanchez. The smartest man in the universe.  
I hadn’t known it at the time, all I knew is that he was interested and so was I. With a knowing smirk he introduced himself, sitting up straighter as I blushed and introduced myself. 

“Y/N,” he repeated, my name rolling off his tongue like a foreign language, one neither of us spoke.

He gestured to the substance on the table and I politely refused, my current drink already too much for me.

“Good girl,” he purred so sweetly I almost moaned. It felt so intimate, in a room full of people it felt like he only had eyes for me. There were plenty of people next to us, around us, passing though.

“So how did you end up here?” I asked, it hadn’t occurred to me until then why he would be at a high school party, at least that’s what it had been advertised as.

“I live here,” he had replied smugly throwing arm around my shoulder, I gasped in shock. Looking around at the state of the house almost sobered me up.

“And you don’t care that people are trashing it?” He let out a loud laugh and I felt my neck get hot with embarrassment, he noticed too. 

The way he looked at me that night was like an animal looking at its prey, drinking in every reaction, every movement. It was almost like he thought if he turned away for a second, I would be gone.

Every slight readjustment was met with firm squeeze to my shoulder as I asked him questions and he answered tediously. It was almost as if I was boring him, and the thought of losing me was my saving grace. He didn’t care what I was saying, if I was entertaining myself he didn’t have to exert any effort.

And he liked that.

He liked that keeping me was effortless. Our dynamic required almost no energy from him but mere glances and the illusion that he was interested.

It wasn’t until everyone was leaving he made his move, the sweeping blow, the strike to kill: a purple love bite just below my ear and gentle pat to my behind as I was ushered out the door,

“See you soon sweetheart.”


End file.
